1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of endoscopic surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatuses for providing power, data, illumination, and other wires and electrical connections into a body cavity.
2. Background of Related Art
Laparoscopy, also called minimally invasive surgery (MIS), is a modern surgical technique in which operations in the abdomen are performed through small incisions as compared to larger incisions needed in traditional surgical procedures. Laparoscopy provides a number of advantages versus open procedures that include reduced pain from infection and hemorrhaging and shorter recovery time.
The key element in laparoscopic surgery is the use of a laparoscope of which there are several types, for example: (1) a telescopic rod lens system, that is usually connected to a video camera (single chip or three chip), or (2) a digital laparoscope where the charge-coupled device is placed at the end of the laparoscope, eliminating the rod lens system or (3) a fiber optic bundle. A fiber optic cable system connected to a ‘cold’ light source (halogen or xenon) may also be attached to illuminate the operative field. The fiber optic cable system may be inserted through a 5 mm or 10 mm cannula to view the operative field. The abdomen is usually insufflated, or essentially blown up like a balloon, with carbon dioxide gas (CO2). This elevates the abdominal wall above the internal organs like a dome to create a working and viewing space. CO2 is used because it is common to the human body and can be absorbed by tissue and removed by the respiratory system. It is also non-flammable, which is important because electrosurgical devices are commonly used in laparoscopic procedures.
Known laparoscopy technologies are limited in scope and complexity due in part to 1) mobility restrictions resulting from using rigid tools inserted through access ports, and 2) limited visual feedback. That is, long rigid laparoscopic tools inserted through small incisions in the abdomen wall limit the surgeon's range of motion and therefore the complexity of the surgical procedures being performed. Similarly, using a 2-D image from a typically rigid laparoscope inserted through a small incision limits the overall understanding of the surgical environment. Further, current technology requires a third port to accommodate a laparoscope (camera), and each new viewpoint requires an additional incision.
In order to reduce the number of shafts and openings necessary for the surgery, instruments or sensors are placed in the body cavity and the shaft used for placement is removed. However, removing the shaft also removes an obvious channel for wires, optical fibers or the like.